Prisoner Of The Mind
by Gamyie
Summary: Silver would wake up day after day, wondering if their is a place in life for him. Unfortunately, his powers are discovered by the public who reacts negatively. How does GUN react? To imprison Silver and make him a weapon. He barely escapes the clutches of GUN, but how much longer can he run?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Disclaimer, I don't own SEGA nor any Sonic The Hedgehog characters used in this fanfiction.**_

_**Also, this occurred after Sonic 06. Meaning the future isn't hellish fire.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Silver felt the sun warming up his face. He didn't want to wake up, to face the world as it currently is. His legs threw off his sheets reluctantly as he sat up. Before him was a window showing the city outside. Hover cars flew by as the skyscrapers glistened in the sunlight. It was a clear day as it normally was this time of year. But he wasn't looking at the spectacular marvels. Rather, he was looking at the blue sky. He felt as if he belonged up there, not in this painful world. His stomach growled loudly. Dragging his feet, he walks to his kitchen to fix breakfast.

Looking inside the fridge, he only saw a chocolate bar and an apple. He closed the fridge and looked inside the pantry. A few bags of chips and a box of cereal were in there. Taking out the box, he walked back inside his bedroom to get his gloves and boots. They were tossed beside his bed on the ground. A blue aura surrounding them as they floated towards their owner. After putting on his usual attire, he exited his apartment and walked down the streets with his box of cereal.

Above, it was crisp and clean. This was were the middle class and higher resided. Below, it was dark and gloomy. That was were he lived. Hoodlums and drug dealers live here. A few feet from his house, he saw his bus stop in view. Others were there, but he didn't care. The cereal was somewhat satisfying to him, he had better days. The bus stopped by and opened it's doors. The other people that were waiting flooded in the bus, pushing Silver to get in. The box in his hand fell from a shove. But that was okay, food wasn't allowed on the bus anyway.

Walking inside the transportation, he walked past rows of seats until he reached the back. He didn't pay fare, as the other passengers didn't. Public transportation were nowadays free. Taking out a marble from his shoe, he concentrated on it till it gained a blue aura. It floated above his palm a few inches, spinning slowly in place. Then, he took out another and spun both at a constant speed. Reaching his stop, he dropped them into his palm then strides out bus.

...

"Silver?! Where have you been?!"

Silver picked up a cap and placed it on his head

"I overslept." He lied.

He was in a workshop full of disabled hover cars. It wasn't a successful business, but he earned his wage. Picking up a tablet, he walked over to a hover car and tapped the screen a bit. A holographic picture of the car was shown above the tablet, showing the inside-out of it. Noticing the problem, he shuts it off and rubs his finger a certain way on the hood of the car. It popped open, revealing the mechanics of the machine.

"How many times do I gotta tell ya to come early or I'll have to fire you?!" His boss asked.

"Multiple times." He replied.

He reached inside the car, looking for the malfunctioning part. Finding it, he yanks it out.

"Exactly! I don't want to waste a talent like yours."

"I guess not."

He placed the part on a work table and got an identical replacement.

"Do you not even care that I'm threatening to fire you?!"

"Honestly, no."

He placed the piece into the car and slammed down the hood.

"Silver, you're fired."

Looking up from his work, Silver gave the man a blank expression. He was already questioning his existence, why should he give a damn he got fired? He walked over to the black skunk and handed his hat back.

"Can I get my week's wage?"

The skunk went inside his office and gave the hedgehog his payment. Walking out his former workplace, he went to the bus stop and waited for the next bus. He looked above him, the blue sky looking more welcoming than ever. The city seemed to swallow him up, the horizon his only escape. If only it wasn't so far, he thought.

A bus slowly stopped before him, interrupting his thoughts. As he went inside he walked to the far back once again.

...

Entering his apartment. he opened his fridge to take out an apple. It tasted a bit sour but mostly tasteless, an example of his current life. He collapsed unto his bed and took another bite of his apple. Staring at the ceiling of his room, he slipped into deep thought.

_Was it worth it going through this? Why is he so restrained to this lifestyle? Many had found the meaning of life, why hadn't he?_ His eyes slowly drifted to the window on his right. It was now noon, the skyscrapers were brighter than a few hours ago. As usual, the vehicles zoomed by the windows. But, it was the open sky above is what he always cared about.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

Waking up to another day, Silver sighed in dismay. Although he had money, it wasn't going to last him long. He took up a circular device off his dresser and placed it on his bed.

"Turn on." He commanded.

The device turned on, showing a holographic image of a female swallow.

"How may I help you?"

"Can you go on Mobius' List?"

The cat disappeared, replaced by a browser. Silver waved his hand a few times until he taps his index finger at the window. New window comes up, showing current available jobs. Most he couldn't apply for since he didn't have that much education. Others were either far away from his apartment or low paying. One job interested him, so he taps his finger once again. A female lynx dressed in sophisticated work clothes came up.

"Hello, I see you're interested in this job? At the Daily Mobius, we are dedicated to giving our customers the best information they can get..." The lynx continued.

Silver silently wished that he could skip the message.

"Our last camera man died of a heart attack from radiation exposure. So you may know that applying to become a camera man is a very risky job. Would you like to continue?"

"Yes."

"An appointment is scheduled for 7:30 a.m. today. Have a nice day!"

The lynx was replaced by the browser. Checking the time at the lower left corner, it said that the time was 7:00. Getting off his bed, he used his telekinesis to get his gloves and shoes. He took his chocolate bar from the fridge and exited the apartment.

A few minutes of walking and he reached the bus stop. He then took of the wrapper of the chocolate bar and stuffed it in his mouth. The bus slowed down to a stop and opened it's doors. Going to the back, he sat down and looked out the window. But his eyes weren't looking at the buildings he was passing, it was the blue sky.

...

Reaching the headquarters of the Daily Mobius, he stepped into the skyscraper. The inside was pretty large, many people walked to and fro to their destinations. The floor was shined to the point he could see his reflection. Stopping by the reception desk, he waited for the male cat to acknowledge him.

"Good morning and welcome to the Daily Mobius. What's your name?" The cat asked.

"Silver The Hedgehog."

"Oh, go to Floor 37 and meet the Chief. You're a bit late, I advise you to put on your best show."

Silver walked away to the elevator and waited for its doors to open. After patiently waiting, the doors opened, allowing him to walk inside. He pressed the number '37' and waited for the elevator to raise. Behind him, the elevator was made glass. Meaning he could see outside as he rose. The elevator started to gain speed until it was at the maximum speed of 80 mph.

He watched the buildings gain light as he rose. It was first gloomy, but he soon saw the glistening skyscrapers. As usual, the hover cars passed the elevator in high speeds. By a matter of time, he reached Floor 37. He walked out the elevator to another huge space. It was somewhat like the ground level, except chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Huge twin doors were built in the wall north of him. Using common sense, he guessed that was were the Chief's office was.

He soon reached the large doors within the matter of seconds. Pushing one open, he first saw a large room with a full view of the city. A large oak desk was in the middle of the room. Before the desk were two chairs. Sitting on the desk was a brown falcon wearing a business suit, playing around with the holographs displayed over the desk.

"Sir, I'm here." Silver announced.

Frightened, the falcon quickly shuts off the holograms and assumes a sophisticated posture.

"Come in! Come in! So you're the new camera man?"

Silver obeys and sits in one of the chairs.

"Yes."

"Oh, well you're late!"

The falcon then opens up a browser and searches for a few things.

"The bus came late." He lied once again.

"Anyhow, as you know we're short on camera men. So this is a desperate move."

He turns the browser to face Silver. He then points at a black and red hedgehog wearing a crown.

"Tomorrow is King Shadow The Hedgehog's 25th inauguration. _That guy's name is a mouth full..._ I need you to get the best spot possible. "

"That sounds easy." Silver replied.

"You're competing with dozens of other men trying to get a shot of the guy! That's _easy?!" _

_"_I guess?"

"Okay then, _if_ you get a legitimate shot, I'll hire ya. If you fail, I won't."

"Deal."

With that, Silver exited the room.

...

_WAKE UP SHIRUBA-SAN! _

After shutting off his alarm clock, Silver began doing his usual morning routines. Opening his pantry, he got a bag of potato chips then exited the apartment.

As usual, he got on the bus. He finally reached the Daily Mobius then walked inside. It was more hectic than usual, papers flying everywhere, people sprinting across the room, Mobians slipping on the fallen papers. Silver reached the reception desk and asked when were they leaving.

"Soon, they're getting the van ready..."

Walking away, he leaning against the entrance of the Daily Mobius.

"Put a smile on your face, will ya?"

He turned around to see a female albino tiger. Guessing it was one of the news anchors, he nodded his head then returned to looking at the sky.

"You know, you may be holding a camera. But you're important to this. So please pay attention and make sure you don't screw up." The news anchor said.

Ignoring her, Silver slipped into deep thought once again. Today was like any other days. Someone telling him what to do, when to do it and how. It did get annoying, but he knew very well he'd have to deal with it. The news van drove up before the entrance and honked it's horn loudly. Getting in through the back, both he and the anchor sat in the built in side-seats of the van. The driver turned around and gave them both a wide grin.

"Today's a big day, ain't it?" The badger asked.

"Yeah Joe, this is the new recruit." The tiger said pointing at Silver.

"Oh, what's his name?" Joe asked.

"It's Silver." The owner of the name said.

"Cool name! Anyways let's get going!" The driver said.

Stomping at the gas pedal, they sped through the highway of hover cars. Yes, the hover cars did drive at high speeds. However, the van was going twice of that speed, which was illegal. Spotting the camera on the van's floor, Silver picked it up.

"Remember, get the King, but get me in the shot also." The tiger ordered.

"Okay." Silver replied.

"And remember to find a spot were the crowds don't block the camera. This is history taking place." Joe advised.

"I got this. You don't need to keep telling me these tips."

"We're telling you these tips because if you screw up it'll come out of _our _salary." The tiger said.

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. As they got closer the traffic got thicker. But good ole Joe knew these roads by heart. Skipping most of the traffic, they reached the Royal Palace. Compared to all of Mobius, this building still had the medieval feel to it. In fact, it still was technically a castle even after hundreds of years. A humongous crowd surrounding it, mostly spectators ready to see 'The Greatest Ruler'. Silver never actually got why the King was so special. Just because he was immortal didn't mean the citizens of Mobius were to treat him as a god.

Multiple news crews weren't stationed yet since the traffic caught them. In result it was fairly easy to to get a good spot. It may had been the best spot since they could easily see the faces of the King's guards on the stage. They were mainly enchidnas because of a bill that was passed by the King. Basically, he granted protection of the species in turn of their royalty. Because they were all unbelievably strong, gullible and easily angered, they were one of the best guards one could have.

Setting up the station, it was time to start airing. The tiger brushed her hair a bit since the reckless driving of Joe messed it up. After she was done, she got the microphone and waited for Silver to start.

"It's rolling!" Silver shouted over the chatter of the crowds.

"Today is the 25th inauguration of Shadow The Hedgehog. If any of you were smart enough to multiply, that'd be 25 times 4 which would equal 100. Meaning he is the first King to serve 100 years in Congress. I am Fiona Claw and we're broadcasting for the Daily Mobius." Fiona started.

A roar of the crowd began as the person they were waiting for walked out. It got even louder when he waved his hand to the people.

"There he is! The one we're all waiting for!" Fiona shouted at the camera.

Reaching the wooden pedestal, Shadow raised a hand to quiet everyone down. Of course, it took a full thirty minutes for them to completely shut up. Clearing his throat a bit, he began his speech. Silver, doing his job, stayed focused as the ebony hedgehog as he said his speech. Except for Shadow's voice booming across the air, it was unearthly quiet as the crowd took each word in.

The job was much easier than he thought. All he had to do was hold a camera and watch the boring speech. Although, his arms were starting to ache from the constant holding of the camera. Switching it to the other shoulder, his ears caught the sound of something cracking. His attention immediately switched from holding the camera to the sound. Since he wasn't paying attention, the camera started to slowly swerve to the left, showing Fiona yapping on the phone about how the King's a jackass. Sadly, this was being broadcast to millions of Mobians watching the speech.

The sound came again, except much louder. None the crowds payed attention to it. Looking up, he saw a crack growing larger in the castle's wall. Also, it was coincidentally above the King. Hoping that the wall wouldn't give out, he brought the attention back the camera. Noticing his huge mistake, he swerved it back to the King.

Another crack was sounded, except everyone heard. Before they could react, the wall gave out. Silver instinctively gave the camera to the cat and conjured up his telekinesis. A blue aura surrounded the huge chucks, slowing them down before they toppled on Shadow. All eyes immediately went to Silver as the aura surrounded him too. Gesturing his right hand, he commanded the rocks to land in a pile. The act tired him out, causing him to collapse to his knees. A few seconds after the incident, everyone tried to put as much space between Silver and themselves, screaming for their lives.

Shadow was is pure shock of what just happened. He would have survived it, although it would had been extremely painful. It wasn't the fact that the wall collapsed that put him in the shock, it was the fact of what Silver did a while ago.

Silver, on the other hand, got up and looked at the people frightened of him. It confused him greatly, he saved the King yet they all cower in fear? He saw the enchidna guards running towards him. Doing the most sensible thing at the moment, he made a run for it.

_**AN: If you're all confused, this is somewhat like the British government. The Mobius government runs exactly like the United Stated Of America's but their President is titled King ;) I'm lazy like that. Also, it makes complete sense for Shadow to rule Mobius after 200 years. He's immortal for Christ's sake! Of course people would elected him 25 times in a row. Maybe an over-exaggeration...  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: This story is going better than expected! ^^ Four reviews already? You make me feel special... Anyways enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 3 **_

Running away from the Royal Guards would pay up a hefty price. Taking a hard right, Silver sprinted through the crowds and ran into hover boarders. An idea bloomed into his head. Acting it out, he used his ESP to push a skater off his hover board. He then toke to the sky with it.

However, these guards were trained to take down all kinds of criminals. They each threw a slim rectangle item on the floor, it's circuits beginning to glow. It then transformed into a sleek black hover board. The guards jumped on the board and went full speed after Silver.

Hoping he had escaped, he looked behind him to see if the guards were still pursuing him. Sadly, they were only a few feet behind. Leaning forward, he commanded the hover board to go at its top speed. He then began to criss-cross between skyscrapers, using most of the fuel of the hover board just for maneuvering.

The guards were now within firing range. They took out their pistols then started shooting lasers at Silver. Except they were purposely aiming for the board. Using all the skills he has, he dodged most of them until one shot the engine of the hover board, sending it's owner into a nose-dive. Since hover boards aren't strapped unto it's rider, he basically fell off. Above him he saw the hover board blow up in a cloud of fire.

Gravity took control of his body, dragging him closer to the ground. The guards dived in, trying to catch their target. Fear clouded his mind since he was on the brink of death. Activating a booster on his hover board, a guard caught up to him before he became a bloody mess on the floor. The enchidna then took out something related to a needle and jabbed it into his neck. He didn't have time to react since the it was fast acting, knocking Silver out cold within seconds.

...

"Wake up."

Silver felt a bit drowsy from earlier. He also felt a bit paralyzed as well. He tried to open his eyelids but they weren't corresponding.

"Are you sure you didn't overdose the kid?" The same voice said.

He finally opened his eyes, but the view was somewhat blurry. Using all the energy he has, he moved his stiff arms to put himself upright.

"Ah, he's awake."

His vision started to clear up, forming a black blob into a familiar looking black and red hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

The black hedgehog raised a brow at an enchidna beside him. For some weird reason, it seemed as if the poor thing was scared for his life. Turning back to Silver, the frown originally on his muzzle turned into a smirk.

"I'm Shadow and you're?"

"Silver." He answered.

Silver then felt something around his neck. Bring his hand to it, the item felt metallic. It wasn't suffocating him, but at the same time it was uncomfortable.

"Why is this band around my neck?"

Shadow nodded at the enchidna, followed by him and the guard walking out the room.

"I hope you enjoy your solitude." The hedgehog said before leaving.

Silver then started to examine the room. It was white, that's it. It wasn't that big either, it would only take 4 steps to reach the other end of it. The collar started to hum a bit, making it feel less comfortable than before.

"Where am I?" He asked himself.

Since he saw the two Mobians exit this room, he knew he could bust out. But something held him back. Not physically, but mental wise. He tried pushing out the thought of staying, but it only kept coming back. Looking at the ceiling, he started to imagine wisps of clouds drifting slowly in the azure horizon. It calmed him down a bit, until his thoughts involuntarily went to some of his worst memories.

He felt as if he was a 7 year old again. Laughter echoed into his ears as the room morphed it's shape a bit. Kids started to take form, pointing at him as they laughed. Desks started to form as a projected hologram showing their assignment was beside the teacher's desk. But where was the teacher? He saw her leaning by her desk, arms crossed with a sinister smirk.

"_Silver can't read!_" They chanted.

"_Silver can't read!_"

"_Silver can't read!_"

The scene morphed again into another classroom. He felt a bit older, about 14 years old. He was sitting at a desk next to the classroom's window. Staring at the grey skies, he sighed heavily. He then felt a smack across his head. Looking at his attacker, he saw his teacher looking at him with disappointment. The teacher then went to seat and turned on the holograms.

"I am going to show the final year test's results to everybody. If you passed, good for you, but it if you failed..."

The teacher paused as he gave a quick glance at Silver.

"You'll have to repeat 9th grade."

He began showing each grade of everyone in an alphabetical order. The percentages took up most of the space, so the whole class could see them with no problem. Then he called out Silver's name.

"Did you practice Silver?"

"I truly did sir!" Silver pleaded.

The teacher shook his head slowly as he showed the class his grade. It showed a 25% on the hologram.

"Ha! I can't believe you failed English!" A student called out.

The classroom was filled with laughter once again. Silver hung his head down in shame and took the humiliation.

It once again morphed, this time he was 15 years old. He was sitting in a chair, looking at his high school's principal. The principal was behind his desk, his arms crossed across his chest.

"Why can't you pass a simple essay? Hell, Vickens passed!"

"I did my best-" Silver started.

"No, you didn't. You're just a slacker. I'm not even surprised that you get bullied everyday."

"No I'm not. I pratice everyday!" Silver defended.

"Tell that to your English teacher. I'm surprised your even in high school! What's so hard about writing a report on how the cafeteria should be renovated?"

"Because I don't give a crap about the cafeteria! Or school! Or any of this bullshit!"

"Mind your mouth boy! The only essay you passed in your entire worthless life was about your morals in life. Don't ya think that's just sad? You even wrote '_People who think death is the scariest thing doesn't know a thing about life._' Now that's just really sad."

"_Shut up!_"

"Just because your an orphan doesn't mean you don't respect your elders! In fact, you're suspended for the following week."

"But I'll fail all my final tests next week!" Silver protested.

"You would have failed either way."

Silver stomped towards the door without dismissing himself.

"Where do you think you're going?! I'm not done with you!"

Silver turned around then gave the principal the bird.

"I'm dropping out."

"Go ahead you worthless piece of shit!"

He slammed the door behind him then hurried down the hallways.

"_What's worth living in this_ _world when it's against you?_"

The hallucination then faded away back to the same old white room. Those painful memories brought back the suffering he had to live with. During those times, he was pretty close to suicide. In fact he was even considering it. When the world's against you, your whole reality, how to you escape? Death, that's the answer. But he lived through it, because of the sky. The sky wasn't connected to the world, it was above it. He wanted to be that, above the world, free to be where he chose. That gravity didn't constrain him to the ground.

Tears began to flow down his muzzle. He truly knows that he can never be like that. The everyone would continue to pick on him, hate him, never truly care about him. But he never wanted to erase that idea. The sky reminded him of what he wished. If only someone would accept him and not treat him as trash.

Wiping away the tears, he steadily got on his feet.

"They deserve to die, they made the world corrupt." He murmured.

He then caught himself, these weren't his thoughts. But they were invading his mind, thoughts of murder and destruction. Then they strangely started to make perfect sense.

"If I kill the evil from this world, wipe them from existence, the world will finally be free. I'll be free!"

His hands began to create the blue aura around them. He felt invincible for a second, but it all came crashing down. These thoughts were artificial, he would never think about killing someone. He wanted world peace, not a massacre. A painful shock coursed through his body, causing him to collapse on the floor.

Disorientated, the thoughts came rushing back. They made complete sense, but they were wrong. Using his physic powers, he fought against them. The thought about the collar came up, it was strangely humming louder. Commanding the collar to be removed with his telekinesis, it shocked him again with twice as more power used before.

"What's happening to me?! How long have I been here?!"

Fighting against the collar, he summed up the blue aura again as he concentrated on his sanity. He felt it slowly slipping away, replaced with the urge to kill. He placed both arms before him, using the control he has at the moment to attempt ripping the wall off. He received another shock, canceling the attempt.

He held his head as he tried to hold on to his control. The collar was like a virus, infecting each brain cell the hedgehog had. He once again focused his telekinesis on the collar, focusing all his might on ripping it off his neck. It shocked him once again. But he held through, his ESP still active. It would continue sending electricity through his veins as he tried to get the cursed thing off his neck.

The pain was overwhelming, however he did his best to endure it. Sparks flew from the collar until it finally was broken to bits. Silver stood up, basking in his victory over the collar. He then ripped the wall off and sprinted through it. Immediately, the alarms started to sound.

**_AN: A little clearing up. When Silver first activated his ESP in this chapter, I made it bring himself back to sense. 'Cause you know, the ESP allows him to act on what his mind commands. So when he turned it on when he was getting hyped up about killing people, it helped his mind fight off the mind controlling._**

**_Get it? More confused? Well I'm sorry... Till Chapter 4!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Taking a hard right, Silver finally reached the main halls. He then takes a left and bumps into some guards. He disables them by blasting them with his ESP. The alarms were sounding through out the entire building, sending out fleets of enchidnas against him. His legs were starting to ache, but he pushed on. He soon was confronted by another squad, who immediately got out their tranquilizers.

They shot at Silver, who caught the needles within his physic field. He then threw the projectiles back at the guards, causing them to crumble to the floor. Continuing his escape he picks up his speed a bit. He still felt pain from the countless amounts of electricity from the collar, but that didn't stop him. He was very determined to escape. He soon meets up with a barricade, dozens of guards aimed at Silver. The situation seemed hopeless, at least it would for a normal Mobian. But not Silver, who was well aware he was no ordinary Mobian.

A blue aura surrounded each guard as Silver picked each up. Since this was excessive work, his body also glowed. The guards were of course scared as they floated in the air. He then gestured his hands, causing the guards to be flung against the hallways. He cautiously stepped over the unconscious enchidnas before picking up his speed again.

He took another right which led to a dead end. The dead end was a window which gave a full view of the city he knew very well, although it was nighttime. The skyscrapers were lit up with their lights, giving the city an extra glimmer. One could stare all night at the scene.

"I'm not surprised you reached this far."

Turning around, Silver saw Shadow leaning on a wall with his arms crossed. The crown was still on his head and he looked somewhat bored.

"Y-you tried mind controlling me!" Silver retorted.

"Tell me something I don't know. I knew you'd object and try to escape if I didn't."

"You son of a bitch! How can people adore you so much?!"

"I'm immortal. People these days are pretty gullible, like someone I knew 200 years ago... I'm giving you another chance. You could voluntarily work for GUN aka _me_, or you can become a fugitive. Either way you will work for me."

"_Pffft! _I'm not like those enchidnas, what use do you have of me anyways?"

"You'll be used as a tool... Mainly as a weapon. I'm not stupid to give you the full info."

"I'll fight you if I have to!"

"If you say so."

Shadow stood up then assumed a fighting stance. Silver didn't exactly have one, so he clenched his fists. A few silent moments past until Silver launched at him. It was a pretty weak attack since he normally caught his enemies by surprise. Shadow simply punched him in the gut, causing Silver to topple over. He got up again and tried to plant an uppercut. Shadow caught Silver's fist then used momentum to throw him out the window.

"_Whoops_... He'll live." Shadow muttered before walking back into the building.

Free-falling once again, he had no one to save him this time. Wind rushed by him as he fell to his doom. But instead of looking at the floor below him, he was looking at the night sky. Stars weren't visible in the skies since 100 years ago due to the light pollution. However, he saw one above him, standing against the odds to get noticed. It gave him a slight amount of motivation.

Then a concept came to mind, if he can pick things up with his mind, why can't he pick himself up? Feeling like a complete idiot, he was once again surround by the famous blue aura. The wind slowed down significantly until he as floating in midair. He then saw pieces of glass falling towards him. Dodging the glass, he flew at high speeds away from GUN's headquarters. The thrill of flying was exhilarating. But he wasn't feeling happiness. No, it was the complete opposite. He'd most likely be on every hologram of Mobius by the next hour, knowing how Al Capone The Weasel was handled.

Pasting the speed of sound, he flew to the only place he used to feel safe, his apartment. He landed by the entrance and quickly searched through his belongings. He found his Core Processor then turned it on. The same female cat appeared.

"Hello Silver."

"Hey, can you tune in to the Daily Mobius?"

"Sure!"

Waiting a few, the same albino tiger he knew from before appeared in the hologram.

_"It has been just informed that Silver The Hedgehog, the Mobian who saved our King from being crushed, is now considered a fugitive. He has denied GUN's help to control his... abilities and went on a complete rampage. He escaped the headquarters, barely. Anyone who harbors or aids him will be possibly charged with life in prison. Based on that information, we are able to confirm that he's absolutely dangerous. If you know where he is or what he's up to, contact GUN or you're local police station."_

Pure rage was all Silver was feeling. Yes, it did get advertised sooner then expected. But, the mere fact that he was considered a criminal was just beyond his comprehension. Knowing the public, they'd buy it with no questions asked. He saved their 'God' and all they do is turn against him. He was currently even puzzled by the fact that the King would go against him like that! It was basically screwing with his mind. In anger, he threw the Processor across the room, breaking it completely.

He only had three options at the moment. Return in shame, run for possibly the rest of his life, or end his life. The first and second didn't seemed that good at the moment. However, he chose the second. He looked at the night sky once again, sighing in defeat. He flew those skies, but was anything different?

"The truth is evident," Silver started.

"The sky was only an illusion. I'll be forever stuck to this abomination of a world we know as 'Paradise'!"

Silver turned away from the window and looked at his reflection at his dresser's built-in mirror. He hardly looked at it before since he thought his appearance wasn't that important. The hedgehog that was looking back at him looked majorly pissed off. But you could see a hint of hurt in his eyes. His reflection only made him angrier. The mirror began to crack as he channeled his hatred at the glass. The crack grew larger until the whole thing busted into pieces.

He heard multiple faint footsteps inside his apartment. Most likely the enchidnas were about to look through his belongs. Destroying his window with his telekinesis, he flew out through the hole he created. Not a second too soon, his bedroom door was slammed open as the guards flooded into the room. After a minute of inspection, the captain pressed a button on his wrist.

"We lost him. Although we did hear something break before we entered the bedroom. Most likely he left just before we entered."

It toke a few seconds until the other side acknowledged the captain.

"Did you find anything valuable."

"His Core Processor, but it's jacked up."

"Bring it in. We could read his journal entries."

"Smart thinking..."

...

Back aching, Silver woke up to the sun. It was desperate times so he found an abandoned apartment a few miles from his. It wasn't safe since the guards could easily find him, but he exhausted his limit last night. He even almost fell out of the sky. After resting he felt better than a few hours ago. He then looked though the closets of the apartment, glad that they still had clothes there. He spotted a black hoodie by a few other jackets. He then puts it on and puts the hood over his head. It wasn't the best, but it'd have to do.

He flew out the apartment and landed by the lower class parts. It was where he'd most likely 'fit in'. No one really minded him, so he was able to easily stroll by the streets. As the hour passed, he noticed more guards patrolling the streets. It was to the point that 1 out of 3 Mobians would be an enchidna. Each would glare at him for a second, giving him a mini heart attack. Then they'd continue walking.

One, however, did stop by. He looked at Silver a good minute before asking him to stop.

"Yes?" Silver said, trying the best he could to coat his fear.

"What's you're name?"

"It's Diablo." Silver said with quick thinking.

"Diablo the..."

"Hedgehog. Diablo The Hedgehog."

"Stay here while I enter it in my database."

After a few tinkering with a hologram coming from his forearm, the enchidna raised a brow.

"Uh-huh. Why isn't your name in the database?"

"I was born in a house. I wasn't registered into the system."

"But childbirth is free for 150 years..."

"Well my mother couldn't make it."

"There's a hospital a mile away."

"It wasn't built when my mom had labor."

"It was built before King Shadow The Hedgehog got first elected."

"My mother apparently didn't know that."

"Where is you're mother?"

"She died."

"Father?"

"She was a single parent."

"Relatives?"

"I dunno. I wish I did."

"So you're alone?"

"Yeah."

"How old are you exactly?"

"Sixteen." Silver said actually telling the truth.

"Aren't you a bit too young to be on your own?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well, have a nice day!" The enchidna said as he continued his patrol.

Not believing that he fooled the gullible guard, he continued on his aimless walking. Hands in his pockets, he stared at each guard until they got out his eyesight. It was to the point that he got a little paranoid. If one glances at him, he'd get ready to run. But then they'd continue walking. It wasn't exactly healthy, but one cannot simply be too careful.

A gust of wind blew by, blowing the hood off. At the moment they were five guards around the area. They all stared at him for a minute until they pulled out their tranquilizers and began shooting at Sliver. Making a quick run, he ran into a restaurant and pushed all the tables down with his ESP. The customers were mad since their food was wasted and started shouting at Silver. It was no problem since he hovered over the mess. It took a while, but the Mobians finally figured out that they just encountered the infamous Silver The Hedgehog.

The guards had little trouble with the tables since it was mandatory to learn parkour. Silver ran through the back door and began bringing up the dust of the roads into the air with a quick thrust of his telekinesis. It bought him time, but not that much. The enchidnas emerged from the dust cloud and brought out their laser guns. It was against the orders of the King, but they were angered beyond their limit.

Silver went through the crowds of citizens, slowing him down a bit. But the guards weren't going to give up so easily. They too went through the crowds even though they could have shot a warning shot. Placing his hood back on, he blended in with the crowds. After reaching an alleyway he took to the skies. He needed to put as much space between that area and him as soon as possible.

_**AN: I am fully aware that making Shadow a douche in this story is angering some people. But you know the saying, 'Views change with age!'. And I bet ya you're saying, "But wasn't Shadow used as a weapon so isn't he supposed to be against using Silver as one?" He's 200 years old approximately, so he's unpredictable by this point... ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

A Royal Guard walked into the Royal Throne Room terrified for his life. Sentences that you wouldn't find offense, the King might. He even killed a few guards just for starting a friendly chat with him. First thing that all guards were taught, keep you're respect to the highest. He saw the King sitting on his throne. Two other Royal guards were stationed on each side of the throne. It wasn't that much protection. But the King didn't need that.

Looking at the guard with annoyance, Shadow waited impatiently for the echidna to reach him. It was as if the guard noticed because he sprinted the rest of the way.

"I have the journal entries." The guard started as he gasped for air.

"Give them to me." Shadow ordered.

He gave a small, thin, squarish chip to Shadow then saluted.

"Exit the room." He said to the other guards.

The two also saluted then followed the first outside. It took about 2 minutes for them to exit the outrageously huge twin doors. Shadow then activated the chip, which brought up a hologram of different pages. These weren't handwritten so it'd be easier for him to read. If he could recall when he read a message that was handwritten was about two decades ago.

"Go on a random page."

The other pages moved out the hologram, putting one into full view.

_March 20, 2204 _

_One 'friend' asked if I was ever happy. At least once in my life, have I been? No it never happened. Not even close. When everyone is picking on you, telling you that you're weak and dumb, it's pretty hard to be happy. Especially when you have no one to share the experience it with. I don't know my parents and grew up in an orphanage. Even the kids there didn't care about me. The bullying there got so bad that they had to send me to public school instead of their private school._

_But did that stop it? It only continued. Tell me sky, what's your secret? Your secret to detach you're self from this cruel world. I could die here and now and everyone would laugh. I just need a hug, maybe someone to lift this heavy burden off me. But we all know that won't happen. Because no one will love me. _

_All my life I've felt sorrow and pain. Never have once felt happy. I wonder how that emotion feels. I'm stuck in an infinite loop. People would tell me to 'get stronger and ignore the insults'. How am I to act like the insults never happened when I received them all my life? I tried making a barrier but it'd only get demolished. I wish that people would treat me as their equal. What am I to them, their jester?! What have I done to receive such a rank? I'm I just unlikable? _

Shadow read this with a wide grin. _This was written two years ago, but the views couldn't be changed that much_, he thought. It could be worse, adding to the fact that GUN has him as Most Wanted. That would also mean he's on the verge of taking his life. Calling a few echidnas, he stood up from his throne.

"I want you to put out twice as much of guards out there. This issue is much important then I thought."

A guard rose his hand to ask.

"Yes?"

"How is a hedgehog with some glowing powers so important?"

Shadow rose a brow at the echidna, sending chills down the guard's spine. He then walked up the guard, his eyes narrowing to silts.

"How is that any of your business?"

"I- I thought that this situation doesn't need this much attention."

The hedgehog then lets out a heavy sigh.

"I thought that killing some of your comrades taught you about respect."

"It did sir!"

"But you questioned my orders."

"But it kinda makes no sense."

A Chaos Spear was thrown at the echidna, killing him. The other guards looked at their fellow echidna in amazement. That was then replaced with fear.

"Do me a favor and pick up his corpse. Then burn it."

That was against their burial rituals, but they didn't argue against the King. They dragged out the corpse which left a trail of blood on the once clean floor.

"Also, sent a maid to clean this mess up."

The guards saluted then continued to drag the body out.

...

Silver woke up in another abandoned house. Except this one was made during the 21st century. It wasn't that much of a difference for Silver, but the lack of technology was clear. Walking out the house, he entered the streets with no destination in mind.

He was also hungry since he never ate the past 2 days. He went into a fast food restaurant and sat down at a table. Fixing his hoodie, he looked the built-in menu on table. It was like a tablet, but with only food related stuff. Tapping a few things he began by-passing the programs and reached the World Wide Web. Yes, even after two centuries it still exists. He then searched up for some recent news.

Excluding the results of the International Hacking Competition, he only saw things relating to him. Fact that he's the Most Wanted, how he saved the King, analyzing his powers and his back story. He had never once thought he'd be _this _famous. He clicked the link to his 'back story' and baffled at what was written.

It basically was interviews of his old high school classmates and his principal. The students summarized were saying, "Oh, we're worried about Silver! We had good times together. We also knew that he was a troubled kid. But we absolutely care about him!" The principal said, "Silver was a bit of an emotional kid, but he had potential. When he dropped out, I tried to help him. Hell, I told him that he can excel in whatever he chose. He ignored my warnings though."

He felt like strangling each soul that was in that interview. They were only trying to get fame by lying. He strongly wished he could go on to the interviewer and tell s/he the true story. Someone tapped his arm, causing him to turn around ready to fight.

"Woah! I was just gonna ask you if you want to order anything." The waiter said.

"Oh, sorry! Can I get the morning special?"

"So you want the Egg Sandwich or the Bacon and Egg Sandwich?"

"The Bacon and Egg Sandwich."

"Nice choice. I see you're reading about that criminal. Heard he's 'dangerous'."

"I guess."

"Anyways, the sandwich will be ready in a few minutes."

He continued reading the interviews until he found his supposedly 'childhood'. It only said about the fact he's an orphan and very 'unstable'. Also that whoever spots him should approach with caution and call GUN. It troubled him greatly. Now people see him as a crazed maniac.

The waiter returned with his sandwich then served another customer. He walked out the restaurant without paying. He couldn't do this anymore. When all of Mobius want's you captured, it does a great deal. There wasn't that many escape plans available to him. _What did people do in situations like this? _Remembering some history lessons, he began validating what could help him. He faintly remembered about someone sailing to the other side of the world to escape a death sentence. Currently that would hardly work.

Then he remembered about jewels that were over-sized and multicolored. Chaos Emeralds were the name. He learnt that they could revive the dead, teleport the holder and others, be used in combat and control time. That's if it isn't just a bunch of myths. Then again, he did hear of the King having six of them. But where was the 7th?

With his Core Processor broken, he had nothing for research terms. He then found an appliance shop and went up to the store clerk.

"Do you have Core Processors?"

"Yes, but for rent."

Silver pondered for a few seconds on why he would have them for rent.

"How much?"

"A dollar an hour."

This was a good deal considering he only needed it for a few minutes.

"What's the starting price?"

"Twenty dollars."

Silver gave the man thirty dollars and got the Core Processor. It wasn't in top shape; however, it was good enough to still work. He walked out the store to get some privacy and began to walk the streets.

"Turn on."

"Hello. What is your name."

"Silver."

"Silver The Hedgehog?"

"Yeah, can you search up the locations of the Chaos Emeralds?"

"You're a fugitive Silver, I must report to GUN about your location."

"No! Cancel!"

"Already done. You want me to search were these Chaos Emeralds are?"

"Yes, when do you think the guards will be notified about my site?"

"Searching... In about a few minutes. Six are in the possession of our King. One is showcased in the Smithsonian Museum. The founder, Miles Prower, is now deceased."

"Where is the museum?"

"A few miles ahead."

Silver dropped the Processor on the ground. He then began to walk swiftly to the museum.

**_AN: Since I normally used Google Chrome for my spelling checks, I was spelling echidna as enchidna. So when I cli_****_cked this site's Spell Check, I was like,"Are you serious? For three chapters I spelt that wrong?!" Bet ya you didn't notice. :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Hands in his jacket's pockets, Silver continued his journey to the museum. It wasn't very crowded. Then again, it was a weekday. A few Mobians walked to and fro the building. He walked inside and was instantly awed by view. The interior had a replica of the famous Tyrannosaurus rex. He then secondly noticed a few other dinosaurs posed in menacing ways.

He went to a guide and asked where the Chaos Emerald is.

"It's in the Renwick Gallery."

"Where?"

"Some few miles from here. The gallery is being refurnished but it should be finished tomorrow."

"Thanks."

He walked out the museum and started looking for an apartment to sleep in.

...

Shadow on the other hand was bored as hell. Leaning on his throne, he stared at the banners hung up with new curiosity. It was maroon with gold outlines, the middle was a gold crown. It wasn't anything special. His eyes then landed on the twin doors as two knocks were sounded.

"Come in."

A Royal Guard walked in slowly and did a salute.

"Sir, we have no traces of Silver The Hedgehog."

"He couldn't have gone that far."

"Well we can't find him."

"Have you guys thought of the possibility of him getting a new disguise?"

"Um... No."

"... You're kidding, aren't you?"

The echidna paused a bit to revise his answer.

"No, we're not."

Shadow got up slowly from the throne, making the action more intimidating.

"_You're saying that thought had never passed through your thick skulls?_"

"We're trying our hardest!"

"You're trying my patience. Tell the others about it."

"Okay!"

"Okay?"

"What's wrong with 'okay'?"

"I'm I sensing that you think of me, your King, as an equal?"

"No dude, you got it all wrong!"

"_Dude?! _I am higher than your pitiful soul!" Shadow exclaimed as his hands start to glow green.

"But sir everyone is equal, no matter if they're immortal or not!"

Shadow shot a Homing Attack at the pure fellow off-guard. He then kicked the guard on his muzzle.

"Boy, don't you know something called _respect?!_"

The guard laid on the floor in a fetal position. He looked at his attacker with hatred as blood flowed from his mouth.

"How do people respect you?" The echidna coughed out.

A chuckle echoed in the room that originated from Shadow. Looking at the guard with disgust, he takes out a pistol from his quills. He cocks it and aims it at the guard's head.

"Because they're shit. All I had to do was make their 'beloved' parents trust me. They teach their kids that I'm the Greatest Ruler. Then guess what? They believe it."

He squeezes the trigger, killing the echidna.

"Maid! Clean this up! Also go get a guard!"

It took a few minutes until a maid walked in with a mop and some cleaning products. Another Royal Guard followed behind.

"I want you to get Mrs. Rose in here." He ordered the guard.

The guard walked out the doors to obey his orders. The maid began mopping up the blood that came from the corpse. During her days working here, she cleaned up countless of dead bodies. She was surprised that the public didn't know by now. A pink hedgehog walks into the Throne Room. Her left arm was replaced with a robotic arm as well as her right leg. She bows at Shadow and rises slowly.

"You called me?"

"Yes, I'm beginning to realize that trusting echidnas isn't a good thing."

"You just noticed that?" The female said as she looked at the dead echidna.

"Mind your tongue Amy."

"Hmph. What's the job?"

"There is someone named Silver The Hedgehog. I need you to bring him here."

"Sounds fair."

"But he must be alive. If you kill him, that will be your last breath on Mobius."

"Any more info?"

"He has a strange ability. He can lift things with his mind."

"Telekinesis?"

"You could say that."

"Consider it done."

...

Silver woke up with a sore back. The apartment he slept in had no furniture so he was forced to sleep on the floor. Walking out, he placed his hood on his head and walked to the Renwick Gallery. It was a fairly cool, sunny day. The breeze gave a slight chill to whoever it passed by. However, the streets were crowded, putting Silver on alert. It has been three days since escape. He was surprised that he even made it this far. The usual chatter was in the air about him. Although, it was lessening each day.

Someone warped arms around his stomach, scaring the crap out of him. He turned around and saw a pink hedgehog smiling ear to ear.

"Oh Sonic! I finally found you! I can't believe you lived this long!"

"Huh? I'm Silver." He said as he took the hedgehog's arms off his waist.

"Oh, that's a shame. Sorry about that..." She said as her ears fell and her smile was replaced with a frown.

"It's okay. But were you talking about Sonic The Hedgehog? He died a long time ago."

"Really? I guess I'll never see him again... Did you say your name was Silver?"

"No no no! I'm Diablo!" He said realizing his mistake.

"I'm pretty sure I heard Silver. Because I was sent to retrieve you."

"What?"

He started to take note of her robotic arm and leg. He also saw that she was smirking mischievously.

"I was sent by the King to retrieve you. Are you going to surrender or put up a fight?"

"How did you find me?"

"It was rather a mistake. I thought that you were Sonic."

"Well I won't go with you willingly."

Amy pulled out her hammer from nothing and slammed it at the ground before her. The attack made a huge crater below, also sending pieces of rock into the air. It was meant for Silver, but he dodged it before he was hit. Looking around for him, she finally spots him looking at her in shock. Using this opportunity she swung the hammer at her target.

The Mobians surrounding the fight started panicking. The guards, being the echidnas they are, charged at the duo. Silver dodged the attack and landed next to a flower shop. Picking up pots of flowers, he threw them at Amy. Some crashed into her, weakening her a bit. In rage, she charged at him but planted the hit at a guard trying to stop the fight. Bewildered a bit, she soon figured that they didn't know that she's an agent of GUN.

Silver lifted a few guards and used them as projectiles against Amy. She dodged them easily and ran up to Silver. She then threw a roundhouse kick on his jaw, distracting him a bit. Using her trusted hammer, she smacked him with it, sending him crashing through a store. She walked up to the store and waited for her opponent to recover. The hit was hard, but it wasn't enough to kill someone.

He did indeed recover. He picked up the ruble and threw them all at Amy's direction. One collided with her head, causing her brain to hit her skull. A huge headache immediately vibrated within her. He used this chance to pick up the hammer and fling it across the city. With her being weaponless, Silver relaxed a bit. But Amy looked at Silver and gave him a wink. Another hammer came into her hand as if by magic.

She launched at him once again, aiming for his torso. Silver, seeing the attack, placed Amy into his telekinesis. Her hammer was dropped from her hand as she was frozen into place. It was Silver's time to grin, as he did rarely. Amy was a bit spooked since she couldn't move.

"Aren't you Amy Rose?"

He started to remember seeing pictures of her hugging Sonic in his class' textbook. She was an infamous stalker of Sonic who was also a close friend of his. However, one day she was roboticized by Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman and was never to be seen again.

She stared at him, still frozen mid-air. The Mobians who were shopping were long gone after they ran off. Taking his ESP off Amy, she fell to the floor. She then looked at Silver for a good minute.

"How do you know my name?"

"I learned about you in history class."

"Am I that well known?"

"Well, when we started to learn about Sonic, we also had to learn about his friends."

"Oh. It's good to know I'm not forgotten. But I have to carry out my orders, you understand?"

"But you know deep inside Sonic wouldn't want you doing this." Silver said, exploiting her weak spot.

"He wouldn't. He would hate to see what I've become..."

"He truly would. He also would be furious to see you're working for Shadow."

"He's dead, so it doesn't make a difference."

Amy picked up her hammer and assumed a fighting stance.

"But aren't you going to respect his wishes?"

"Silver, carrying on his wishes would only make it harder for me to move on."

"Doesn't the thought of going against him affect you?!"

"It does. But I have to put it aside, I have a mission to complete. Besides, he didn't love me."

"How are you to know that when you deserted him like that?"

"Well..."

Silver silently congratulated himself. He successfully placed Amy in an endless loop. He also felt sorry for her since she would ponder on this question for the rest of her life.

"Amy, do you want to truly do this? He may not have loved you, but you were one of his closest friends. Honor his morals."

"You're right... I'll report to Shadow that you escaped, but you should get away from this area quickly. The guards will soon get here."

"Thanks."

Silver ran out the shop and headed towards the gallery. It was soon in view, giving him energy to quicken his pace. He hurried into the building and looked around for a map. He was panting loudly, causing some Mobians to stare at him. He finally found a guide and asked him where the Chaos Emerald was.

"It's through that room, take a right and you'll see it. You need water?"

"No, I'm good."

He sprinted through the other room, catching sight of some paintings and jewels. He soon saw another room to his right and entered it. It was a moderate size, but it only held one gem. In a display case, he saw a blue over-sized emerald resting inside it. The whole room was dedicated to it, displaying artifacts and the history behind it. He also saw a drawing of a female echidna hanging around creatues called Chao. Wondering who she was, he walked over the picture and read the caption pasted below it.

_This is a painting depicting a former guardian of the Master Emerald named Tikal._

Silver went over to the Chaos Emerald and dragged in a deep breath. There was a huge chance he may screw up. He attempted to punch the case, only to find that it was plastic. After wincing in pain, he used his telekinesis to lift the case. He then floated the emerald towards him as he lowered the case. Luckily, no one was in the room as he committed this act of crime. Stuffing the jewel into his jacket's pocket, he walked out the museum casually until he heard the alarms blaring.

He took off his hoodie and placed the emerald in his quills. He then went into a clothing store and quickly looked through its clothing. He finally chose a white T-shirt and a black cap that said 'Google it!'. Without paying, he walked into the crowds strolling by the streets. He saw echidnas running past him to the museum. He tipped the cap so that his eyes weren't seen. Soon he found a technology store and asked for a Core Processor.

"That'd be a hundred dollars." The clerk said

Silver bought it then took to the ski. He soon then found an apartment for sale. He then activated his psychokinesis to unlock the porch door and got inside. It was furnished but no one was currently there. Settling on a sofa, he turned on the Core Processor and waited for it to boot up.

"Hello. What is your name?"

"Diablo."

"Just Diablo?"

"Diablo The Hedgehog."

"When were you born?"

"Can you skip the intro?"

"Okay. What would you like to do?"

"Search up commands for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Searching... I have found some quotes used by the King himself."

"He used the Chaos Emeralds before?"

"Yes, in fact he's a master at it."

"Tell me the quotes."

"Chaos Control, Chaos Spears and Chaos Blast."

"So you just focus and shout these commands?"

"Yes Mr. Diablo."

Silver raised a brow at the Processor. Was it that easy? He took out his emerald and held it in his hands. Concentrating, he began to feel energy flow into him from the Chaos Emerald.

"_CHAOS BLAST!_"

A wave of energy erupted from him, devastating the apartment with the attack. Opening his eyes, he saw that the room he was in was trashed beyond repair. The Core Processor was also destroyed since it was in the path of the blast.

"Hmmm... _CHAOS CONTROL!_"

His vision was engulfed with a bright flash of light. He momentarily felt weightless until his feet landed on solid ground below him once again. The light faded, revealing that he was in the middle of a road. There was shops all around him, except they weren't many large buildings around. He also noticed that the city wasn't gloomy. The sun emitted light that equally touched the ground.

He felt something crash in him at fast speeds, causing him to fall. He looked up to see a very irritated blue hedgehog dusting his fur off.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

Silver looked at the hedgehog with disbelief clear on his face.

"Wait, you're Sonic The Hedgehog!"

"Yes?"

"What year is it?"

"2013... Why?"

"Shit."

...

Shadow really pissed off at the moment. Amy reported that Silver got away from her. He'd deal with her later since he had a huge problem at hand. He stepped into the Renwick Gallery and surveyed the crime scene. There wasn't much to see. All that seemed out-of-place was the empty display case. A guard walked up to him and saluted, ready to report the progress.

"We didn't find much sir."

"Did you look at the surveillance camera?"

"Yes, but all we saw was someone wearing a black hoodie."

"Did you zoom in to see the face?"

"Well no."

"Show me the video."

The echidna tapped at a mechanism at his arm, showing a hologram of the video. It showed a hooded person walk into the room and look around the place a bit. The cover of the display case then started to glow blue as well as the emerald. The Chaos Emerald then floated to the person which was then stuffed into his jacket's pocket. After the case was placed back, he strides out the room.

"So you don't know who the guy is?"

"No sir."

"Lets recap. You're chasing someone down named Silver The Hedgehog who as telekinesis."

"Yes sir."

"That guy in the video had telekinesis."

"I am well aware of that sir."

"Are you putting the pieces together?"

"No sir."

"You dumb ass, that's the fugitive!"

An uppercut was used on the guard, knocking him out cold.

"Someone pick up this guy. I also want you to gather half the forces we have."

"Why?" The captain asked.

"We're going back in time."

_**AN: Ugh, can't believe I spent 3 hours on this. Might have been 4... My mom's one of those who think that Spanish and reading a book is necessary during summer. She says, "You can't stay on the computer all day." I'm like, "Isn't that what summer's for?!" FTW!**_

_**So if I don't update for a long period, blame my mother... :( **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 **_

Silver looked at Sonic for a good minute until he recovered from his shock. He wanted to go back in time to warn himself not to save Shadow. Instead he went 200 years in the past. He then realized that the blue Chaos Emerald wasn't in his palm anymore. It was probably a time paradox. There were already 7 emeralds in the current time, so the emerald was erased from existence. Sonic was raising a brow at Silver, questioning Silver's sanity.

"What's wrong buddy?"

"Nothing. Can I stay over your place? I'm homeless at the moment."

"I guess... What's your name?

"Silver The Hedgehog."

"I never saw you before. Where are you from?"

"I'm a nomad. I don't really stay anywhere for a long time."

"Finally, someone who understands me! I just run with the wind."

"So where do you live?"

"In Green Hill Zone."

"And where is that?"

"You're a weird fella, everyone knows where that is."

"I'm new to this area."

"Well I'll lead you there, if you can catch up. _Last one there is a rotten Eggman!_"

Sonic rushed off down the street, becoming a blue blur. Thus, the origin of his nickname. Silver began sprinting, but was quickly losing the speedster. As a last resort, his body gained a blue aura as he floated off the ground. He then flew at high speeds to catch up to Sonic. The Blue Blur was feeling cocky and decided to look behind to see if Silver was catching up. To his surprise, Silver was at his tail, handling the great speeds with ease.

To test Silver's top speed, he broke the sound barrier. Silver was caught off guard but soon increased his speed to reach Sonic. The surroundings became a blur, but for some odd reason Silver was able to dodge obstacles. Sonic on the other hand was enjoying this 'race'. He only knew one person who could match his speed, then this hedgehog came along. He gave a toothy smirk to Silver then increased his speed once again.

They soon reached a hilly area covered with palm trees and luscious green grass. The flowers' petals where spinning, giving the area a jolly atmosphere. A two-story house was soon in view. Before it was a two tailed fox was chatting along with a black hedgehog. Closing in, Sonic slowed down and waved to Tails. The fox waved back with a smile stretching ear to ear.

"Sonic! Where have you been?!"

Stopping to a walk, he waved to the black hedgehog as well. Instead of a friendly gesture, the hedgehog only rolled eyes and crossed his arms.

"You know, running around the world... Anyways, Tails this is Silver."

Silver was preoccupied with staring at the black hedgehog in dismay.

"I had never seen him before. Does he need our help?"

"No, he's a hobo who goes town to town. I'm letting him stay here."

"What?! What if he's working for Eggman!?"

"We'll take our chances... Hey Silver, why are you staring at Shadow?"

Silver was snapped out his staring contest when his name was mentioned.

"I wasn't staring at him."

Shadow raised a brow at Silver since it was obvious that he was indeed staring at him.

"Yes you were. Do you know him?" Tails asked.

"No I wasn't and no, I don't know him. What's his name?"

"It's Shadow, and yes you were staring at me. Do we have a problem?" Shadow asked.

"No sir, I thought you were someone else."

"There isn't that many people who looks like Shadow." Sonic pointed out.

"Well you do look a lot like him. Are you two related?"

Both hedgehogs looked at Silver, humiliated from that fact.

"W- what?! Are you colorblind?!" Sonic stuttered.

"You think I'm related to this Faker?!" Shadow asked.

"Yes? I'm pretty sure I'm not the first."

"Calm down, this is all a misunderstanding. Silver, follow me to your room." Tails ordered.

Tails escort Silver from the hedgehogs and went inside the house. He first saw pictures of Sonic and Tails hung up on the walls. Others were of close friends, some even Amy chasing Sonic. The furniture in the living room only consisted of a sofa faced before a flat-screen TV.

"You have to mind your tongue around those two. They take pride in themselves." Tails warned.

"Thanks for the tip."

They walked upstairs and went into the guest bedroom. It had a queen-sized bed in the middle with a dresser next to east wall. A white rug was placed before the bed.

"If there is anything you want for the bedroom, you can ask me."

"It's okay. I can deal with this."

"I'll leave you to settle down. Our friends are coming over later to celebrate Independence Day."

Tails closed the door behind him, leaving Silver in his bedroom. After the past three days, he can finally relax.

...

Shadow gathered up his army of a thousand Royal Guards before the castle. Amy was beside him, her head bowed down in shame. He was standing on a porch observing his men. A thousand sounds small to be an army, but when it's mainly echidnas, they can do a large amount of damage.

"Today, you will be serving me as we travel in time to capture Silver The Hedgehog!"

His voice echoed in the air and was easily heard. The eerie silence was enough to creep humans out. Camera men and news crews were stationed outside the castle, trying to get shot of the army. Millions of Mobians were watching the event at their homes, cheering their King on.

"Many may not come back to this time period, but remember that you served your fellow citizens in honor!"

A great roar rose from the army as they basked in their 'honor'. Amy was baffled at that the echidnas would go in time with questions asked.

"How do you know what time period he went to?" Amy asked.

"To warn himself not to commit that act of heroism might cause a time paradox. So his ass most likely went back in time when I wasn't in rule. And since he wants protection against my wrath, he'd visit and make friends with Mobius' hero."

"You mean-"

"Yes, we're going back to the time period when Sonic was alive. I also learned within my two century lifespan that people are getting lazy in math. So I'm sure he went exactly 200 years in the past, hoping that I'm not alive."

"But you were alive!"

"Yes, so I am also risking a time paradox. I was also a bit... Strong-headed. My past self would go against my forces and protect Silver."

"Why are you going through all this trouble to get Silver?"

"My reputation is at risk and I have plans in mind."

"Those plans are?"

"Why are you getting into other people's business? Don't you have a blue hedgehog to mourn over?"

"I'll be seeing him since I'm going with you, right?"

"Amy, you think I don't know about you letting Silver go purposely?"

"How did you find out?"

"You wouldn't quit so easily. You're quite the persistent one."

"Please! Let me see Sonic one more time!"

"No, you will never see Sonic again as long as you live."

"You can't do that Shadow!"

"Yes I can. Guards, shut her down for a decade."

Two guards went to the porch and grabbed Amy by her arms. She was resisting but the echidnas were too strong.

"I hope he kills you Shadow!"

"Ha! I'm immortal, he will soon beg on his knees for mercy."

After Amy was dragged inside the castle, Shadow turned his attention back to the army.

"It's time to depart!"

Six emeralds floated around Shadow and began to glow. The army roared again, excited to carry out their orders.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!_"

...

It was now evening, the sun began to set over the horizon. Silver watched it sink from his bedroom window, wondering what to do with his life. A knock sounded on his door.

"The party's about to start!"

He walked over to his door and opened it, only to see a familiar pink hedgehog smiling in a giddy way. Following her downstairs, he saw balloons filled with helium floating in the air. Some of Sonic's close friends were already there. He could name a few, the others he only knew from pictures. Knuckles was having a little chat with a bat. Tails was tying a balloon on a string. Amy went over to Sonic and began hugging him. A crocodile was sitting on the sofa as a chameleon was he watched a bee fly around in loops. Shadow was seen in a corner, arms crossed and staring into space.

He was sure that others were coming to the party. He found a wall to lean against and looked at a large cake inside the kitchen. Written on it was, "_Happy Independence Day!_" in cursive. After putting up the last balloon, Tails picked up a remote and switched it on. Like on every Independence Day, the news is replaced with a reception from the Royal Palace. But instead of his arch nemesis, he saw a squirrel take stand at the pedestal.

A long speech followed, but no one payed attention to it. The party had started already. The first event was Shots. But instead of alcohol, fruit punch was dispensed into the mini cups. The first contestants was the bat and the crocodile.

"C'mon Rouge! You can do this!" Amy called out.

"Vector beat that bat to the oblivion!" Knuckles cheered on.

The opponents drank to their heart's content, until Rouge threw up. Luckily the floor wasn't carpet but tile. Everyone cheered for Vector as the champion, chanting his name.

"Who's next?" Tails asked.

He was interrupted when the TV transitioned to another headline. Everyone assumed that it was important to interrupt the King's speech. A reporter was frantically talking to the camera, pointing to something behind her.

_"A large army of echidnas appeared before the Royal Palace. GUN is now reporting to the scene. Echidnas were thought to being endangered, the only one known named Knuckles. Scientists are also coming to the scene to test if this is a hoax or not."_

Everyone turned their gaze to Knuckles, who was stuffing the cake in his mouth. He looked back at his friends and shrugged, not having a clue about the situation. Silver ran up to his bedroom, slammed the door and began hyperventilating. He couldn't believe that they found him. He greatly underestimated the intelligence of Future Shadow and placed others in danger. He quickly got a piece of paper and pencil then began writing his thoughts down. He isn't very fond of handwriting, but he accomplished it. Leaving the note in his room, he searched for Tails bedroom and eventually found it. Downstairs, he heard the TV sound a gunshot followed with many gasps. He quickly went downstairs and saw everyone staring at the TV's screen in disbelief.

"What happened!?" Silver asked.

"An imposter of me shot the King!" Shadow exclaimed.

Looking the screen, he saw Shadow wearing a crown cock his gun. A sadistic smirk grew on his muzzle as blood flowed from the present King's head, who was laying on the floor. He then looked at the camera and cleared his throat a bit.

_"Good evening citizens of Mobius! You may be questioning if I'm working for that poor excuse of a pig, Eggman? No, I am rather a loner. I am Shadow The Hedgehog, 200 years from the future. You have someone I am looking for. Whatever crap he told you is a lie. His name is Silver The Hedgehog. He's a fugitive in my time period, thus I took justice at my own hands. Also, you may be asking why I shot your King... I felt like it."_

Once again, everyone looked at Shadow, flabbergasted that he'd soon become the person on the TV screen. Silver slowly tried walking to the front door, but Knuckles blocked the exit.

"You're going to take responsibility for this, either you like it or not."

"I'm wrongly convicted! You have to believe me!"

"Why should we believe you?" Sonic asked.

"Because the dude just shot your King without a valid reason! What makes you think that he'd declare me a criminal for a legit cause?!"

"Are you saying that I'm doing this just for a laugh? Do you have any idea how that sounds idiotic?!" Shadow asked.

"I have no idea how you became that guy in the future, but you did. And if I know a thing or two, you'll still become that man."

"He has a point. What exactly did you do Silver?" Tails asked.

"If I tell you, you guys are already going to side with him because he's a close friend."

"We'll try to help you Silver. But the more you resist, the more we won't believe you."

"Do you have a Chaos Emerald?"

"Why?"

"To clear my mind." Silver lied.

Tails went to his bedroom and got a green Chaos Emerald. He then hesitantly gave it to Silver.

"This is my fault. You guys won't believe me so I have to take it head on."

"Wait what?" Sonic asked.

"Thank you for your hospitality, it was the best treatment I had in my life, literally."

He looked at the group one more time, thinking of the possibility that he could have made friends. That happiness was in reach for once. If time allowed him to stay here a bit longer, he was sure that they would have accepted him.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!_"

_**AN: I just loved writing Shadow's reasoning of what time period Silver went to when in fact he was just trying to warn himself not to do the act XD... As what my math teacher always said, "It's not the answer that counts, it's the solution." I feel remorse for the Future Amy and had to keep reminding myself that I'm writing this story. Just imagine pondering on a question for all eternity, having a chance to have it answered and watch it get demolished ._. Also, I noticed how I make Shadow more of an asshole each chapter, we all know this is highly possible!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Silver appeared behind Future Shadow, determined to end this all. This wasn't about him anymore but the present time line. He was positive that capturing him wasn't his only goal. Summing up all the courage he had, he threw the emerald at Shadow's head for his attention. Indeed he did receive it. Shadow turned around slowly, his grin widening with pleasure.

"So you came? Good, because I was getting tired of chasing you."

The ebony hedgehog then faced his army and raised his arms.

"My army, let this be the day you serve your King well! I want you to put Mobius in submission!"

The army chanted Shadow's name in appreciation. If Shadow himself wasn't feeling jolly, he would have killed half of the echidnas for being informal. But today he'd have full control on Mobius. Today he'd become the first dictator in Mobius' history.

"You don't honestly think that you would get away with this!?" Silver questioned.

"That's where you're wrong, I will get away with this."

Shadow once again turned around, only to see Silver in a fighting position. He somehow found this amusing because he threw his head back and laughed his heart out, metaphorically.

"What's so funny?"

"Either way, you will serve me."

"Like I would ever serve your weak ass!"

"_Weak?_ You call me weak yet you're the insecure bastard here. Hell, you take the 'sky' as a friend! _The sky!_"

"H- how did you know?"

"When you leave a Core Processor full of journal entries, it isn't that hard to find out."

"_You ass-wipe! _You read my journal?!"

"Yes, yes I did. Those entries were pretty amusing."

Silver caught sight of the echidnas marching to carry out their mission. But he didn't care about that. He was rather pissed off on the fact that someone knew his troubles and pain. He felt violated yet enraged. Shadow began to take steps forward Silver, only pouring gasoline into the fire. He picked up a chair on the stage and threw it at the ebony hedgehog. Before it slammed into Shadow, he disappeared into a flash of light.

"Where did he go?!"

He then felt a metal sole impale him on his head. Pain shot through his body, causing him to wince a bit. He staggered from the blow and almost toppled to the floor. Behind him, Shadow grabbed on to Silver's quills then tossed him across the stage.

"I never fought a good fight for a century or more. I know you can do better!"

Silver stood up and looked at his opponent straight in the eye. The trademark blue aura surrounded Silver as he floated a few inches from the stage. Debris started to float as well as any loose object with a 5 feet radius. His eyes narrowed into silts but were also somewhat glowing.

"You threatened the lives of many! It is time you die, Shadow The Hedgehog!"

He shot the debris at Shadow who miraculously blocked each projectile. The opponent then launched himself at Silver in a tight ball, impacting him on his torso. His telekinesis was canceled as well as his breath was knocked out his lungs. He landed a few feet from the attack on his injury, making the pain much worse. He coughed a bit, drops of blood escaping his mouth. Shadow triumphantly walked over to Silver, a chaos spear in his hand.

"You will serve me! Or I will kill you!"

"Go...ahead." Silver coughed up.

"Well goodbye, son."

Shadow raised his arm slowly to release the Spear. Silver watched in horror as his life was in the line. But something puzzled him, what did he mean by 'son'? As if on cue, a green bold of Chaos Energy was shot at Shadow, sending him flying through the castle wall. Someone then helped him up and gave him a pat on the back. Turn around to meet his rescuer, he sees the Present Shadow giving Silver his infamous frown.

"Where's Sonic and the others?"

"Dealing with the echidna army. Stay back while I handle this."

"No, this is my fight."

Future Shadow rose from the rumble, but not a scratch was inflicted on him. He did seem a bit pissed but it was all erased when he saw his present self.

"Ah, my old self. So how does it feel hanging out with idiots?"

"I don't know why you want Silver so badly, but I will _not _stand by as you attack Mobius!"

"Hmph. Have it your way."

Shadow went into a fighting stance as well as Future Shadow. It was quiet for a few except the distant sirens and sounds of destruction. Silver also went into a fighting stance, ready to defeat his enemy. Shadow launched first, aiming a fist at his future self's face. His target was enveloped into a bright flash of light and appeared above him. He didn't have enough time to react since a barrage of Chaos Spears were thrown at him from above. A roundhouse kick was then used on Shadow, dealing a lot of damage on him. He fell down from the attack, ultimately defeated. This series of attacks took place with 3.72 seconds, making it impossible for Silver to help out his comrade. With a final blow, Shadow was unconscious.

"Was I really that weak? Now, where were we?"

His attention was now at Silver, who had just witnessed the K.O. He finally realized that the dude was holding back all this time. That if he truly wanted to kill him, he'd be a corpse a few days ago.

"You could have killed him!"

"I'm an expert in this, besides I don't die that easily."

Silver then remembered what Shadow said before his rescue. He wanted to be sure he didn't hallucinate it.

"Did you call me..._son_?"

There was a few moments of silence before Shadow spoke.

"I did."

The mere possibility placed Silver in a state of shock. _No, this isn't happening! __I couldn't be his... son! _he thought. Suspecting that Silver was having a mental war, Shadow thought it would be generous to end it.

"You see, it was Memorial Day. I was having a great time and was drinking a lot. So, some chick decided to flirt with me and it went downhill from there..."

Silver looked at Shadow, bewilderment evident on his face.

"The slut gave birth on February 12, 2190. She was also a 'gold-digger' and threatened to tell the public about our son. What did I do? I killed her. It wasn't my first murder so it wasn't a big deal."

He fell to his knees in disbelief, that was his birthday.

"I wasn't ready for parenthood and it'd ruin my reputation. So I placed him into adoption anonymously."

The truth all came crashing into him. Yes, Shadow could be lying but what else is he to believe in? It was the only explanation of why he didn't know his parents. It screwed around his mind, making him question his existence. Not only he'd never be accepted but he's a mistake. A nuisance. Not only mentally, but it was affecting him physically. Tears streamed down his muzzle as he looked to the orange sky made by the sun setting. There was no escape from this horrible truth. His parents aren't the loving folks that he'd hope for. Instead one was a whore and the other was a mass-murdering ruler. He heard footsteps coming closer until it stopped a feet away from him.

"But I can teach you how to stop being a wuss and become a man."

Silver wiped his tears and looked at the eyes of his father. They were crimson but was hinted with hatred that would forever be a part of him. Getting up, he threw an uppercut on Shadow's muzzle, causing his to stumble a bit.

"_My life is a lie!_" Silver shouted in rage.

He picked up a boulder from the ruble and caused it to fly towards him, impaling on the ebony hedgehog. Shadow fell but got up quickly. Blood flowed from his injury and fell as drips on the floor.

"_What am I to believe in!?_"

Another rock was thrown at Shadow, hitting him on his muzzle. Still dazed from the attacks he barely had time to dodge another attack that landed on his stomach. This continued for a few more, more blood splattering on the floor after each blow.

"_You bastard! You don't deserve to live!_"

Shadow once again Chaos Controlled and appeared closer to Silver. He held him from the neck and lifted him up a few inches from the ground.

"Don't test me, you don't know how easy it is to kill you."

He was obviously battered badly. Any ordinary Mobian would have died from the attacks. He may have looked like he took quite a blow, but he barely took any damage.

"Without any decent training, you're just like the other people I killed. You have much potential and I'd hate to waste it."

A fist connected with Silver's abdomen, causing him to cough up more blood.

"Do you have a death wish?! Standing up to me like that when you have no chance!"

Shadow kneed him once again in the stomach. More blood was coughed up, some landed on the ebony's muzzle.

"Your courage intrigues me... I _will_ make you join me."

He threw Silver on the floor then crossed his arms.

"_Kill me. I have no place in this world._" Silver whispered.

"No, you have use. You just haven't figured it out."

Shadow then heard a slight movement behind him. Turning around, he saw his past self struggling to get up. He walked over to himself as a smirk grew.

"You're trying to go against me? I have 200 years of experience, _what do you have?!_"

The Past Shadow looked up and gave a scowl to Shadow.

"_A soul._"

"That doesn't help you at all. You're lucky I can't kill you..."

"What caused you to become such a heartless dick?"

"Me, a dick? _Ha!_ I rather say I'm just being realistic."

"You abused your son with no remorse! That's being _realistic?!_"

"You're still naïve, and I'm wasting my breath."

The Present Shadow launched at Shadow, but was hit at a pressure point by the neck. He instantly was knocked out cold and crumbled the floor. He once again turned his attention to Silver, who was trying to get up with possibly broken ribs. He walked over to the lost soul and nudged him with his shoe.

"C'mon, it's time you start acting like family. I want to show you something."

"_Fuck, off._"

Shadow kicked Silver in the stomach, causing him to fall to the floor once again.

"_You little prick_, if I wanted you dead you would be. Now start showing your gratitude and get up."

"I have no gratitude. Kill me and end your troubles."

"You're going to live."

He grabbed Silver by his quills once again and dragged him on his feet.

"Who says? _This is my life!_"

"But I control it from now on. Now stop being a fucking wuss and stand."

_**AN: Bet ya you guys are like, "Da fuq just happened?" Well I got this idea because I remembered when I read the Wikia page for Silver and how it's highly possible for him to be Shadow's son. So I thought,"THIS WILL BE THE BIGGEST PLOT TWIST EVA!" And indeed it was... :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY SONIC! :D**_

_**Chapter **_**_9_**

The Present Shadow woke up once again feeling a bit light-headed. He first looked for Silver, who was nowhere to be seen. Neither was his future self. Getting up, his eyes landed at a green emerald on the ground. He picked it up and wondered how it reached there. He would normally chase after his opponents. But after those embarrassing knock outs, he was sure that he was no match. He looked at the Chaos Emerald once again, an idea bloomed inside his mind. However, he needed another emerald for it to work.

He raced off through the streets in search of his 'friends'.

...

Sonic led his buddies to another squad of guards marching proudly through the streets. Fear was in the atmosphere in large amounts. There was trashed stores and scattered debris littered the floor. It was total chaos at the moment. Amy charged past Sonic to the squadron and smacked a few echidnas on their jaws. Before they realized that they were being attacked, Knuckles dived in with full fury. This only increased the confusion, since they were puzzled on why their own brother was attacking them.

Sonic finally joined in, using the Homing Attack on multiple targets. Within the matter of minutes, the echidnas were defeated. Tails finally caught up and landed beside Sonic, panting for air.

"Sup Tails, you're missing the fun!"

"We can't keep this up, they're strong and large in forces!"

"If we can beat Eggman, then we can beat Mr. Emo."

"Sonic, this is 10 times worse than Eggman! These aren't robots, this is a full-blown army!"

"We'll think of something, we always do..."

The Blue Blur began to leave the area when a familiar figure was in view by the horizon. He stopped the group and waited for the figure to come closer.

"Who is that?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure." Sonic replied.

"Well whoever it is better not be another echidna." Amy stated.

This earn her a death glare from Knuckles.

"I may be fighting them, but this is against my morals."

The figure was close enough for Sonic to distinguish. It seemed to be in a rush and running at great speeds. Sonic tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the figure to stop. It did indeed stop a few feet away from the group. Amy rose her hammer, ready to squish anything if needed.

"Tails, I need a Chaos Emerald." Shadow said.

"How are we to know if you're our Shadow?" Sonic asked skeptically.

"I wasn't able to beat the asshole. He's stronger than I thought."

"Okay, you're the original. Wait- You lost?!"

"I didn't even get a hit on him."

"Someone's losing their touch..."

"Ugh, why am I even talking to you. So are you going to give me the Chaos Emerald?"

"This is our only one. Why do you need it?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to use two emeralds on that guy."

"You don't mean-"

"I do mean it."

"You could cause a time paradox!"

"I just fought with myself and I'm still here!"

"He has a point Tails." Amy pointed out.

"Okay then. Be careful."

Tails threw a red emerald to Shadow who caught it rather easily. He then skated to the direction he came from.

"I'm going with him." Sonic announced.

"You sure?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah. Besides, I want to show that jerk who's boss!"

Sonic sped off at high speeds with Shadow, looking for their main priority.

...

Silver sat on the top of a skyscraper, looking at the horrors below. The building was tall, but was half the size of the skyscrapers in the future. He wished he could help out the citizens below but that'd earn him a smack or two. His father stood beside him but not quite looking at his army. Instead, with arms crossed, he was looking at the sunset. He did at first thought about pushing Shadow off the building since they were at the edge. It would be a funny sight, and possibly could earn him a few broken bones.

No one exactly spoke for a good hour, leaving Silver a victim to his thoughts. It was a mess in there, a bomb waiting to explode. He didn't know if he could deal with this anymore. His hands start to lose their grip on the edge as he leaned off the building. Falling to his death didn't sound that bad at the moment. Just a little more and he'd be dropping to the streets.

Shadow took notice and rolled his eyes.

"You're so emotional. Harden up a bit."

Silver ignored him and looked at the sun. It wasn't blinding but a beautiful orange hue. Wisps of clouds were floating in the sky, giving the scene a peaceful look.

"Please kill me. That's all I ask of you."

"You're still on that? Why do you hate life so much?"

"When life's a bitch, you'll understand."

"Life _used to _be a bitch. But then I straightened myself out."

"By becoming a douche?"

"_You are really trying my patience boy... _I learned that you need life to know that you're in charge and you won't take it's crap."

"So you killed innocent Mobians to prove a point. _Such a good role model!_"

"It's either that or become a pathetic fool."

"Is that the way you see it?!"

"That is how the world works."

A burst of telekinetic energy was thrust at Shadow, causing him to stumble a bit. The ebony hedgehog then raised a brow at Silver as a slight chuckle escaped his lips.

"How could you say that! Is everyone trash to you?! _Huh?! _I swear you're just a sadistic bastard!"

Silver stood up and tried to hold back. His hands began to clench into fists as his teeth started to show.

"That 'sadistic bastard' is your father. Why can't you just accept things?"

"I will _never_ consider you as my father."

"Well then, you'll have to accept it one day."

Silver caught from the corner of his eye a blue figure moving at high speeds. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that was Sonic. Knowing that he'd need to get his attention, his body gained a thick aura and floated a bit.

"_No! _Do whatever you want, but I will never consider you a relative!"

"You're pretty stubborn, you know that?"

A kick was landed on Shadow's skull, obscuring his balance significantly. The attacker then gave Silver a thumbs up and a wink. Behind him, the Present Shadow caught up and gave a nod to Silver.

"Thanks for the beacon!" Sonic said.

Sonic then revved up into a Spin Dash and rocketed towards Shadow. Since he was still dazed, it impaled him on his torso and pushed him back a few meters. Still airborne, Sonic attempted a roundhouse kick, but was blocked and he landed on his back.

"Remember the plan Shadow?!"

Both The Blue and Black Blur used Homing Attacks at their opponent, causing more damage each time they landed a hit. However, Shadow had enough of it and charged up a Chaos Blast. The blast emitted a red field of Chaos energy, knocking the heroes back. Silver, wanting to play a part in this, used most of his telekinesis to pick Shadow up and throw him into another building. The impact was so strong that the skyscraper threatened to fall.

He then walked to Sonic and helped him up.

"What's the plan?" Silver asked.

"Here, take this. Shads will tell you the plan." Sonic said as he gave Silver a Chaos Emerald.

"Thanks, and why can't you?"

"I'm not very good in explaining technical stuff."

"Oh."

Silver then walked over to Shadow, who was waiting for his opponent to come out the building.

"Sonic told me to ask you what the 'plan' is..."

"He'll distract... me so we can use a Chaos Control to stop time around him."

"So what you're saying is-"

"I could erase my existence and screw up time itself."

"That's a lot to risk, don't you think?"

"It's better than letting him free in this time period. It's not like we could kill him."

"It's worth a try."

"And lose an opportunity like this? No, I won't do that."

Shadow finally got out the building, gaining a red aura around him. He was engulfed in a flash of light and appeared behind the trio. Sonic faced him and gave him a cocky smirk.

"I didn't know it was possible to enter Kaio-Ken mode!"

But Shadow wasn't in the mood to play games anymore. That surprise attack greatly pissed him off. If someone agitated him a bit more, he was sure that he'd kill someone.

"Do you want that to be your last words?"

Sonic launched at him, giving Shadow a clear target. But before he could break a few bones, the speedster dodged the attack. It was as if he anticipated it and was prepared. Each time Shadow tried to land a punch or kick, Sonic would dodge it. He wasn't even attacking, just dodging. So of course this was greatly suspicious to Shadow.

But instead of feeling scared for his life, Sonic felt epic. It was his gift to taunt people, even if it made the battle harder. He dodged a few more attacks and leaped on Shadow's head. Landing on the floor, he gave Shadow's back a nudge and gave a 'Tsk tsk tsk'.

"You're losing your touch. Did you forget to fight?"

Feeling greatly humiliated, he used all his efforts to kill the blue hedgehog. Before you could say, "Hedgehog." Chaos Spears were soon thrown at Sonic, making the plan much more life threatening.

"Today will be your last day on Mobius! _Mark my words Sonic!_"

Silver and Present Shadow watched the fight and waited for an opening. It would have to be when Shadow was exhausted since he could fight against the Chaos Control if at his full potential. This was the hardest part of the plan since they were literally putting the Space Time Continuum in great danger.

Sonic once again performed a Homing Attack. It caught Shadow off guard, harming him greatly. A few more Chaos Spears thrown and he was greatly fatigued. He wasn't used to using great amounts of Chaos energy, so this was greatly affecting him. Using this chance, Silver and Shadow held up their Chaos Emeralds and concentrated on their next move.

"_CHAOS CONTROL!_"

A thick, sickly green aura replaced Shadow's red aura as he started to slow down. He looked at Silver with shock but was soon replaced with a demonic kind of hatred. The aura thickened until he stood completely still.

Sonic wiped off some sweat and started to chuckle a bit. Silver joined in, relived that it was all over. The Present Shadow looked at his future self in disgust with his arms crossed.

"That fight was challenging, you don't know how hard it was to miss all those Spears..." Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah, I would have gotten hit a long time ago if I was in your place."

He then walked over to Shadow and asked if he was okay.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe I'm going to end up like him."

"You could change your future."

"No, I can't. If my future was changed, he wouldn't be here now."

"True, can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it."

"Don't tell anyone that I'm his son."

"Sure."

...

The next day, the Future Shadow was placed in a chamber thousands of feet below the earth by GUN. A clean up crew was also sent to clean up the streets. It wasn't an easy duty but it was done in a week. The echidnas had limited options since they couldn't retreat. For punishment, they were forced help the construction crews fix up what they damaged. Within a month, it was like any other normal day in Mobius.

Silver, however, didn't go back to his time period. Instead, he stayed with Sonic and friends. He didn't what to go through the trouble of explaining everything to the citizens in his timeline. Also, he had people who truly cared for him. Why would he abandon them to go back to his lonely life?

...

It was a warm, sunny day. Balloons were blown up in various places and birthday decorations were placed around a large, flat plain. The grass was gently blown by the slight breeze, giving the attendants a bit of a relief from the sun. Silver leaned against the only tree visible within miles, watching Sonic blowing out his candles. Today was his 22nd birthday and many people attended it. After he finished, Amy rushed in to hug the hedgehog, causing him to crash into the cake.

A loud, "Awww!" was sounded by his friends as they watched the scene play out before them. He saw a lavender cat walk into the party, clearly ashamed for being late. After a few apologies, she saw Silver and walked over to him.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked.

"Silver."

"Oh, I'm Blaze. Why aren't you joining in on the party?"

"I don't do well in crowds..."

"_I know exactly how you feel._"

_**Le End**_

_**AN: OH MY GLOB! This fanfiction is literally the first story I have EVER finished in my life ;_; Can't believe I have over 1000 views XD**_

_**I would like all the people who favorite or followed this fic. But I shall especially thank the people who reviewed! Without you guys, I would have probably abandoned this...**_

_**Thank you Regularsonicfan for supporting me through this. If you didn't help out, I would have major writers block or quit the damn fic! :D**_

_**Now I can move on from this fic! It feels so damn good, it's like a life achievement! **_


End file.
